


Its more crack than anything, but Doc x Alucard. BECAUSE THERE IS LIKE NONE OF IT ANYWHERE!!!!

by HannahRose063



Category: Hellsing
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Scent Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:01:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3404912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahRose063/pseuds/HannahRose063
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commission for a Dok from tumblr.<br/>More or less ignore the second non-italic paragraph as it was the only way to get Avondale off the ship via the use of my OC.</p>
<p>Dok found a shapeshifter, deemed it too dangerous to tamper with, and is dumped on ground level broken for Alucard to find.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Its more crack than anything, but Doc x Alucard. BECAUSE THERE IS LIKE NONE OF IT ANYWHERE!!!!

_So this is how it will end for me huh…this is how I will die?_   
_Bleeding out and without a voice, soaked to the bone with no possible means of escape or help… Yet I suppose that's how HE wanted it to be… He wanted me to die, and die alone…_

 

Thick fog rolled over the deathly silent streets of London, bringing with it a heavy rancid stench of the Thames and decaying flesh, deep in the near unlivable part of London the man lay soaked and helpless. Hidden in the dark depths of a never ending alley he was surrounded by trash and his own life's crimson essence, the downpour falling heavily upon the near dead doctor without mercy, forced to witness his own blood mixing with the pools of water which formed around him.

Pale and half lidded eyes took in his surroundings slowly, he was alone, unable to cry out for help, and unable to move due to the magnitude of his wounds. His self-modified system failed to stem the bleeding from the savagery of the battalion. His OWN ungrateful creations. He was utterly helpless and the mere thought brought tears to his glossy green eyes.  
His current situation was brought on by his previous decision to deny Major and not take on the mission he was given, his mission to create a more powerful army. The albino was neither the right subject nor its DNA stable enough to take without unleashing IT. Creature. THAT was what it was to be a shapeshifter, and yet, an army like that would never stand as well as the vampires he made first. With no targets, they would turn on each other. After they turned on Millennium before tracking down Avondale himself.  
It was inevitable that he not take on the mission yet the Major didn't understand his reason nor listened to him as he tried to give an explanation. What happened next seemed like the slowest few moments of his lifetime, gang beaten to near death with but a wave of the Major’s hand like waving off a bug as that proud chair, and the male within, turned their backs on Herr Doktor.  
Tortured until he had no voice to cry out for mercy or help, then left to die and fade in the streets of the town Alucard lurked.

A true nightmare brought to light before his very eyes.  
As he felt the weight begin to seep away from his body, he was slightly grateful that death was coming fast and gracing him with a sense of weightlessness, the pain which once poured over his body much like the rain, lifted only to leave behind a numb sensation. Slowly closing his eyes, he was prepared to accept his inevitable fate and embrace the darkness which was death, yet his heart seemed to not want him to rest just yet. His subconscious cause him to stir as it caught a distant sound, one not the sound of the rain or a voice, it was the sound of boot clad feet approaching him at a leisure pace. An image of the red dressed Vampire was bombarded upon his closed eye lids, causing them to open almost instantly as his breathing picked up along with his now unstable and impossibly fast heart beat, not helping his bloodless whatsoever. Slowly and painfully craning his neck to the side, he looked to the mouth of the alley and shook as the towering frame of his nightmare stood at its opening. His eyes which grew weak were only able to make out the emotionless face that the Vampire wore, when the male's lips parted and he spoke, his words only fell upon increasingly deaf ears.  
The Vampire then approached, yet at the same time Avondale's body began to slip from its upright position leaning against the wall, it seemed like the world moved slower while he fell, he expected to hit the rain and blood soaked cobble stone floor yet was more than surprised when a flash of red met his gaze and he was caught by the No-Life king. Hoisted into Alucard’s arms, he lay limp and without the ability to fight the large male as his entire body felt light yet heavy at the same time, his muscle unable to respond to the screaming demands his brain sent out. All that escaped him was a pained whimper while he looked up at Alucard, meeting his gaze which was shielded by the orange and yellow reflective shades he always wore. Yet upon closer inspection and possibly due to his disorientation and blood loss, for a moment the Good Doktor had a thought that the male holding him, was not a man to fear. As he looked into Alucard’s eyes, he swore for a moment he saw pain, loneliness and abandonment, the destroyed eyes of a being abused for endless years.  
With difficulty that was unexplainable, Avondale reached up slowly and, with a fused hand, pulled the shades from Alucard’s eyes and felt his breath leave him at the sight he was met with.

Deep and dull crimson eyes met his, different from the normally glowing and bright fear inducing gaze that haunted his dreams, slowly his hand began to fall yet made brief contact with Alucard’s pale and smooth cold cheek. A shiver then ran through Avondale instantly from the contact that lasted no more than a second, his blood smeared on the sharp cheekbone yet it didn't seem to bother him. Alucard tore his gaze away from Avondale who still looked up at Alucard regardless of the fact they no longer held eye contact. Alucard then made his way out of the alley and towards the car that waited patiently by the curb, opening up the back door with ease he slid in and sat, cradling Avondale close and still holding him in his arms and lap. Reaching down, he grasped a towel and wrapped it around Avondale's wet and shaking form before nodding to Walter. Taking the signal Walter drove off towards Hellsing, all the while Avondale continued to look up at Alucard curiously, unaware that his hand was clutching to the fabric of Alucard’s slightly wet red jacket.

 

Pulling up to the gates of Hellsing and getting passed security easily, Alucard got out of the car once it stopped near the entrance of the large estate, opening the doors once more he made his way without words to his chambers. All the while Avondale looked around curiously, having only heard brief descriptions from Schrodinger’s time here, before he got his head blown off and Alucard “ _Accidently a war_ ”d . Avondale then snapped to attention as he noticed he was going down a staircase into what appeared to be Alucard’s room, why he was being brought here was beyond him but he remained silent nonetheless. Not like he could have spoken anyway with the damage to his chest and throat from boots and fists. Looking around and taking in his surroundings, he took note of Alucard’s lifestyle;  
A throne sat near a book shelf indicating the male read. A book already sitting upon the throne which had a barrage of cracks in its spine, possibly Alucard’s favorite. Near the male's desk sat a violin case as well as a record player with a collection of records. The Vampires coffin was near a seemingly never used and overly large bed, a nightstand next to the bed with another book upon it and a lamp.  
To say Avondale was learning a lot about the vampire would be an understatement, from what he saw he now not only knew that the proclaimed heartless killer had his hobbies, but also lived a somewhat normal life style aside from what he did on missions and how he survived.  
 **Fascinante.**

Alucard continued walking, carrying Avondale over to the large bathroom; he turned on the tap and ran a bath for Avondale before pouring in something into the water. Placing Avondale to rest against the bath wall where it met the floor, Alucard knelt down on one knee and began to take the wet towel off. Alucard began to strip Avondale carefully, making sure to be gentle while removing his clothes as the fabric of his clothes clung to his wounded skin less what little coagulation remained attached to them. Once bare if not a little flushed, he picked red faced doctor up once more and gently laid him in the warm water, pleased to hear a relaxed and grateful sigh escape the blood caked lips as the water washed over wounds. Water poured into the water earlier so pleasantly numbing. Red duster shrugged off to drape over the sink countertop and the sleeves of his black under shirt rolled up, he looked around and collected a cloth and a bottle from behind Avondale’s head.

Pouring a generous amount of body wash onto a cloth, Alucard began to run it across Avondale's skin, trying to be careful around the wounds as he didn't want them to either reopen or bleed more. After his body was scrubbed, he washed Avondale's blood stained hair to leave him looking like a drowned rat. The blond locks did not arch as they did when wet, no, they hung about his face like a sodden curtain of gold. Alucard only chuckled softly at Avondale's silence after Avondale was completely cleaned Alucard, knowing the thoughts that must be swirling within his brilliant mind, to drain the tub and helping the scientist up to be wrapped him in a fresh towel to be carried once more out of the bathroom and placed him in a seated on the bed.

 

Walking back to the bed with a first aid kit in hand he sat next to Avondale and began to clean and wrap the various wounds, all of it was done in silence and each wound he wrapped he would let a drop of his own blood smooth over the wound before the gauze covered it. Avondale just watched intently, curious as to what the Vampires blood would do for his wounds let alone if he could recreate it from samples but remained quiet and didn't question him while the large male worked, once his wounds were wrapped and Alucard tossed away the bloodied disinfectant wipes, Avondale managed to smile at him as a thank you, voice still too cracked for use. Alucard only nodded as he walked to his dresser and pulled out a large dress shirt and a pair of (and he could tell just by looking at them) overly long pants. Making his way back to the bed, he began to dress Avondale in his clothes before pulling aside the blankets and tucking the male in. Avondale just looked at Alucard with such a dumbfound expression and Alucard couldn't hold back his laugher which made Avondale’s confusion grow in the process.  
"Sleep, when you wake I might still be at rest, if so, use the phone next to you and dial 1, you can ask Walter for anything you'd like, he will bring it to you without question. Do not get out of this bed unless you need to use the washroom, I don't want you to stress the wounds, as they could reopen even with my blood healing them." Alucard explained as he stood from the bed, only to look at Avondale questioningly as he grasped onto Alucard’s wrist lightly. Even Avondale seemed surprised from his own actions and quickly withdrew his hand with a slight pink hue dusted across his cheeks, the blush made Alucard laugh once more before he brushed aside Avondale's blonde bangs and turned out the light. "Get some rest Avondale." Alucard said lightly, a few candles turned on which where perched on the walls, giving a warm and soothing glow which filled the room.

Alucard made his way to his coffin and pulled aside the lid before stepping inside and laying down, pulling the lid over him he sighed contently as he was drowned in utter darkness. Yet he was still aware of everything surrounding him, meaning he knew that Avondale was turned on his side facing Alucard’s coffin in silence and in thought, and it then took only a few moments for Avondale to feel tired. His eye lids closing and staying shut while his breathing evened out, a soft mutter of ‘guten nacht’ escaped his lips and met Alucard’s ears before the Avondale was embraced by sleep. Alucard also welcoming the darkness that clawed at his eye lids, allowing himself to fall silent and his breathing to halt completely, falling into a peaceful deadly slumber.  
~

As night fall came once again, Avondale finally woke with a light sweet taste in his mouth unlike the normal odd flavor he had when he woke, with a shrug he slowly sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes before he looked over at Alucard’s coffin. He pondered if the vampire was still in there at rest and not for the first time wishing he HAD something to either take or keep a sample in, yet his thoughts were silenced as he could hear the sound of the shower running. Turning to then look at the bathroom, he pulled aside the blanket slightly and unbuttoned the white shirt he was given, looking at the bandages that had begun to unravel from his sleep. His head snapped up when the water shut off and Alucard emerged from the shower in a pair of black slacks, his towel draped across his shoulders and upper body dripping from the water that coated his body.

Alucard instantly looked at Avondale and flashed him a light smile, his smile then turned into a small frown as he saw the bandages were falling off and stained with more recent blood stains. Grabbing the gauze and disinfectant spray he made his way over to the bed and sat down, stripping Avondale of the shirt before taking off the old bandages. Cleaning them once more and wrapping them again, Alucard stood and tossed away the old gauze and looked over at Avondale as the Good Doktor looked down at his lap as if uncertain of a thought. Alucard shrugged it off, content with his own thought that if the male wished to speak then he would, Alucard wouldn't need to press the matter and thus he didn't, instead he walked to his drawer and pulled out a fresh black dress shirt and slid it on before running the towel threw his tousled black hair.

Tossing the towel in the laundry basket then running his fingers threw his hair; he looked back over at Avondale who still sat in silence on the bed and released a light sigh before he walked over to him once more. Sitting next to him on the bed, Alucard looked at him curiously, for a while Avondale didn't look up at Alucard, yet once he did it was only for a moment before lowering his head again, brows furrowed in thought once more.  
"Are you hungry? Would you like something to eat?" Alucard asked while he stood once more and made his way over to his personal fridge, needing his own source of nourishment in the ‘morning’ to start off his day properly.

"Vell … I am eine little hungry und I'll eat anyzhing you're villing to give me." Avondale managed to croak out in an almost hesitant voice which made Alucard arch a brow curiously. “Vhy did you bring me here, Alucard? What do you gain?”  
"You make it sound as if you shouldn't request anything from me; you are my guest are you not? Would you rather I left you to bleed out in an alley with nothing but grime clad cobblestones as your last view of the world? Until Millennium is disbanded and all but destroyed, you shall not meet Death. I still have questions of my own to ask you, which I shall in due time. But for now, rest is what I ask of you." Alucard said as he took out a blood pack and tossed it in the microwave and heated it up, while it was warming up he made his way over to the nightstand and picked up the phone. After calling Walter and requesting him to bring Avondale some food, he hung up with a thank you then walked to the microwave to get his own little snack. Consuming it as fast as possible, he wasn't all that surprised when Walter came into Alucard’s room a few moments after Alucard had requested something from him. A tray full of fresh foods was placed on the bed where Avondale was still laying, his eyes opening wide at the different foods that were found on the tray before him. Sure, he spent … or HAD spent what little time he could out of the lab in the kitchens creating meals for Major, Schrodinger and even that little wechselbalg. But these were new to him. He only had what supply orders he could place between docking for ‘cattle’ for the battalion.

With a light nod and smile from Alucard, Avondale began eating yet managed no matter how starved he was, to eat slowly and savor the taste of the food he was consuming, to have food hit his otherwise empty stomach caused a soft moan to come from him. Alucard only chuckled and began slipping on his boots and belt with his guns strapped to it, obviously getting ready to go out on a mission as he was getting extra ammunition from a trunk which was filled with different types of weapons. Once the Vampire was deemed ready for his mission he looked at Avondale and gave him a two fingered salute and a wink before he slid on his shades and made his way to the door.  
"I'll be back in a few hours, take it easy, bathe if you wish or watch some television, just as I said don't stress your wounds or yourself; you are still regaining your strength of course." Alucard’s tone was friendly and soft as well as strict; the tone itself would be enough to make Avondale listen with full attention even without listening to Alucard’s words. Slowly he nodded as he was still eating, Alucard nodded as well before he made his way out of the room by walking through the wall.

RIGHT beside the door too, **Großtun** , thus parting from Hellsing and out to the streets where his mission took place.

It left Avondale alone in silence to look around the Vampires room; he then let his mind wonder as to why Alucard was taking care of him. Sure, Alucard had explained why earlier, but it still made no sense. All these years of dealing with his F.R.E.A.K chip vampires and battalion and finally his research subject used to replicate the great No-Life king. Mina Harker. Was the vampire unable to see how the German feared the creature?  
Yet did he really fear him now? Did he need to fear him? Out of Alucard or his own side, his FAMILY of sorts, who had hurt him more? Pulling away the sheets and slowly walking around the room with a slight stagger of vertigo, he nearly tripped on the overly large track pants that sat on his hips. The white shirt he wore still unbuttoned and open to expose his bandaged chest seemed to fit him like a dress compared to how tight it was on Alucard. Another startling visual at just how thin and malnourished he was.

He only wished he had thought to send Schrodinger here earlier before getting him shot. There were so many opportunities for samples;  
There was the bathroom meaning unless Alucard simply used magic he could find some hair samples, there was bound to be skin samples in the coffin, he knew due to last night that there would be blood residue on his skin providing it hadn’t absorbed into the wounds, not that he would bother trying to splice it from the old bandages Alucard had thrown away earlier. Then came that ever so cold realization that even after he hypothetically HAD said samples, it wasn’t like he could just go back to Millennium to his lab. He doubted his research still stood let alone as he left it, Major would have people scouring it for the process of more guards. He had thought many times of how he could escape Millennium but all of them ended in him dying. Major simply assumed he had done the job himself leaving Dok to bleed out in an alleyway. Such gratitude.

Making his way over to the elder males’ throne more out of fascination that motive, he gingerly lowered onto it and sat for a few moments before looking at the book that was perched on the arm rest, looking at the pages he was surprised to see that the words weren't even written in English.

Leaning back against the red and soft padded backing of the throne, he closed his eyes and found himself enveloped in Alucard’s scent; it seemed to slam into him much like the force of being hit by a truck. Yet his bodies reaction to said scent was even more confusing to the male, as if in stages his body grew heated and flushed before his nether regions also started to react, his member seemed to pulse as his breathing became faster and harder for him to control. Arching his hips up and sliding the track pants down to his ankles, he looked down to see he was indeed fully erect just from the sheer over powering scent Alucard left on the throne.

With a curse he hesitantly reached down and grasped himself, causing him to gasp and shudder with glee as his arousal twitched in anticipation, soon he was stroking himself in a firm grasp, giving occasional squeezes to the leaking head with just enough pressure to cause both pleasure and pain. Reaching his other hand up, he placed the scarred index finger against his lip to slowly bite down on in the illusion of Alucard’s muffling own. This image caused Avondale to moan as his hips bucked into his hand, so his personal fantasy continued, instead of his hand stroking himself, it was Alucard’s, his large hand teasingly stroking over the Doktor’s aching arousal with such slow movements it caused Avondale's breath to shudder.  
He ached for release and pictured Alucard whispering into his ear, asking him beg for the release which made Avondale's grip on his member increase to a near painful level yet it was still pleasurable nonetheless for the little sadist.

“ **B-Bitte** ” Came the little hiss around the knuckle as with a broken cry of Alucard’s name he met his release and bit his finger hard enough to taste blood and pumped himself until his toes curled, slumping against the throne with labored breathing and shaking, he looked down at his slick coated hand and blushed. Wiping his hand off with the shirt, he stood and pulled up the track pants then took off the shirt and made his way to the bathroom where he rinsed it off then tossed it inside of the laundry basket.

Once he climbed back inside of the bed, he attempted not to think about what he had just done and put the tray of empty food on the nightstand, pulling the blanket around him, he turned off the lamp and laid down, trying to fall asleep once more. Yet once he closed his eyes and fell asleep, his thoughts and dreams were more of his perverted fantasies that had his hand resting down his pants and his fingers wrapped around his once more erected member. Yet while he slept, he was unaware of the fact he was releasing soft moans and murmurs of Alucard’s name, all of which Alucard himself could hear off in the distance of the town from their newly established blood connection that was formed during Avondale's healing process.  
To say that Alucard was having trouble now focusing on his task at hand was an understatement as he wished to do nothing more than drift to the ex-Millennium, and humour his fantasy, to make it part of reality.


End file.
